


Finding the Chairman

by GratiaAeternum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chairman meow - Freeform, first malec fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GratiaAeternum/pseuds/GratiaAeternum
Summary: Okay, so what would happen if Alec had a small aversion to cats due to his childhood bully of a cat, Church, and Magnus brought a kitten he had found home? This is just a thought on how Magnus and Alec adopt Chairman Meow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Malec fanfic! Hope you guys like it! Also, more of a drabble^^

Alec was reading when he heard it. 

Pausing, he held still as he strained his ears to hear the noise again. It was small and sounded distinctly like—

Another soft mewl cut through the silence, followed quickly by a muttered curse, and Alec could practically feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he shivered. Thoughts of all the scars he had from scratches and bites started to come back to the surface of his mind and he tried to shake off the feeling just as an insistent meow cut through the loft. 

_Oh, no. No no no_ , Alec thought, placing the book he had been reading aside as he stood up to inspect the noise. He followed another mewl until he looked around the corner to the hallway to see Magnus struggling with a small bundle in his arms. There was dirt smudged along the warlock’s cheek and his hair was matted and drenched as he tried to unwrap the struggling lump in one of his favorite jackets, now streaked with mud and rumpled. 

Without thinking, Alec strode over to swipe away a few damp locks from Magnus’s eyes. 

“Why in the world were you out in this weather, Mags?” Alec questioned as he rubbed away the smudge of dirt along his cheek. Instead of answering, Magnus closed his eyes and hummed at the contact. Alec sighed and placed his hand on one damp, silk covered shoulder. “Even immortals can catch a cold. Why didn’t you just portal in?”

Magnus lazily opened his eyes and squinted up at Alec. And Alec felt his heart flutter in his chest when golden irises met his pondering gaze. He always felt this way whenever Magnus’s glamour was down. Because it meant he trusted him with who he was under all the makeup and fancy clothes—and Alec would always cherish that level of love and trust. 

But Alec’s train of thought was suddenly interrupted by another pitiful mewl. Blinking, Alec finally focused his attention on the bundle in Magnus’s arms. Noticing this, Magnus carefully peeled back a lapel of his jacket to reveal a tiny kitten, probably no more than seven weeks old, shaking as it gave a small squeak from the sudden cold. Its orange fur was nearly covered in filth and matted, and when Magnus gently lifted the creature out of his jacket to hold it against his shoulder, Alec felt his heart melt just a little. 

“ _This_ is why I didn’t just portal back, Alexander,” Magnus said as he dropped the jacket to huddle the kitten close against his chest. Alec was silent, so he carried on. “I was walking from my client’s home to find a good ally to create a portal in when—well, when I heard this little guy calling to me from a rotting cardboard box. And I couldn’t very well just leave him there, now could I?”

Magnus looked up when Alec still didn’t speak a word, thinking the silence meant he didn’t approve, especially since he already knew Alec’s slight aversion to felines since Church. But he was far from right. Because Alec’s expression was so sincere and warm that Magnus’s breath caught in his throat. And yet again, Magnus was reminded why he had fallen for such a wonderful young man—young _shadowhunter_.

Alec either didn’t notice Magnus’s tender look or didn’t give it much thought, for he timidly lifted his hand from Magnus’s shoulder, silently asking if it was all right. And when Magnus, nodded, Alec carefully picked up the kitten and cradled him against his chest like a newborn baby. There was a faraway look in Alec’s eyes as he warily eyed the kitten’s next move, and when the poor thing only mewled and cuddled close to the warmth of Alec’s worn sweatshirt, the young man nearly seemed to melt as he brought his other hand up to gently scratch behind the kitten’s ears, practically preening as a gorgeous smile spread across his face when the kitten started up a ferocious purr that seemed far too loud for its small body. 

Magnus watched the exchange with affection as he felt warmth spread through his chest. Here was his shadowhunter, strong and beautiful, holding a frail kitten with the nurture and care that most could only long for. And Magnus couldn’t help but think what an amazing father his Alexander was going to make one day. 

“So…” Alec interrupted the silence, his voice only slightly gruff with emotion that he quickly tried to cover up with a cough. 

Magnus smiled a knowing smile. 

“So what, darling?” 

Alec blushed at the nickname and looked down at the kitten before meeting Magnus’s amused and loving gaze. He stared into the golden irises for a moment before continuing. 

“So...can we keep him?”

Magnus laughed and leaned up to give Alec a soft kiss, just a press of lips, before pulling back and grinning. 

“Of course we can, my dear, sweet Alexander.”

Alec’s smile grew into a grin as he leaned down for a slightly longer kiss, only breaking it when the kitten mewled once more and they pulled apart as they chuckled. And then Alec thought of something very important. 

“Have you given him a name yet?” 

Magnus started a bit at the sudden question, but quickly recovered as a sly grin spread across his face.

“Well, I was thinking Chairman Meow…” he trailed off and watched with satisfaction as Alec’s expression changed from joyful to seemingly doubtful of Magnus’s sanity. 

“No, absolutely _not_ ,” Alec stated, firm with his decision as he swiftly turned to walk back to the living room. 

Magnus was right on his heels.

“And why not?” Magnus demanded. 

“I will not have our child named after _Chairman Mao_!” Alec exclaimed, and Magnus laughed as he followed his precious boys further into the loft. 

But mark his words, he would have his way with the name.


End file.
